


Stay

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Requests [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul brings Daryl back to the Hilltop from the sanctuary.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that everyone else wrote this fic a year ago and that I'm very late. But I had gotten a request and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> (Sorry this is so short!)

Jesus spins on his heel and steps up to Daryl who stands by the door to the bathroom, the man is still in his awful clothes from the sanctuary, covered in blood, dirt and other things that Paul doesn’t want to try and identify. His head is bowed and he completely silent, barely having spoken a word since Paul had found him. 

“Here.” Paul murmurs as he softly places a hand on Daryl’s lower back and holds the clothes out to him. Daryl jumps slightly at the contact and then relaxes after realising it’s just Paul. “They might be a little small but they should still be okay.” Paul tells the other man and gives him a soft smile.

Paul reaches forward and pulls the door to the bathroom open and then nudges Daryl inside once the man accepted the clothes from him. “Take as long as you need, everything you’ll need is in there.” Paul tells the other man and squeezes his hip gently before he steps out of the bathroom and then closes the door behind him. 

Paul sits down at the small round table and opens the book that sits there, he rests his elbows down on the table and forces himself to focus on the words. He’s just finished his second chapter of the night when the bathroom door opens and Daryl cautiously steps out and into the main area of the trailer. Paul closes the book and stands up from his seat, he steps up to the the slightly taller man and takes the clothes that he was awkwardly holding out of him. Daryl lets go of them willingly and feels something of relief as he watches Paul drop the clothes into trashcan in the corner of the trailer. 

Paul turns back to him after. “Do you want something to eat?” He asks softly and motions towards the trailer’s tiny kitchen. 

Daryl shakes his head immediately, the idea of eating has his stomach quenching and bile almost rising in his throat. Daryl takes a deep and nervous breath as he looks down at the wooden floor. “Do ya mind if I sleep?” He whispers, voice shaker than he’s heard it in a long time. 

“No. Not at all. Come jump in the bed.” Paul replies immediately and steps over to the bed, he grips the covers in his hands and tugs them back. 

Daryl glances at the bed. “I can take the couch.” He whispers, he’s already using Paul’s shower and staying in his trailer, he doesn’t want to steal his bed too. 

Paul stands straight again and looks at him. “It’s fine, the couch is even less comfortable than the bed.” Paul tells him, grinning at him slightly for a moment before he steps away. 

“Kay.” Daryl mumbles quietly in reply and then carefully lays down in the bed, wincing at his sore muscles.

He pulls the blankets up over himself to just below his chin, sighing quietly at the feeling of a mattress beneath him and not a concrete ground. 

Paul looks over at the man and smiles softly. “I’m gonna go and speak to Maggie, give you some privacy.” He tells Daryl and picks up his gloves from the table. 

Daryl watches him get right to the door before he speaks up. “Paul?” He says, only just loud enough for the other man to here him. 

Paul stops immediately and turns to face him. “Yeah?” He asks softly. 

Daryl looks at him a moment, his hair is looks like it needs a brush but somehow manages to stay neat, so does his beard. He’s wearing different clothes since they had arrived at the Hilltop, he must have changed while he was showering. Daryl takes a deep breath and fiddles with his fingers. “Can ya stay?” He asks. 

“Of course.” Paul replies, nodding his head and then moving to sit down at the table again. 

“Thank you.” Daryl whispers and then rolls onto his back, feeling a little calmer knowing that Paul is just three metres away from him. He feels safe, for the first time in weeks. 

Paul grins at him and opens up his book again. “No problem, this book just starting getting interesting anyway.”He tells him and relaxes back into the chair. 

A small grin tugs at Daryl’s lips before he closes his eyes and tries to drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
